Happy Bday Neji
by ittebayo
Summary: Sakura, Ino and Kiba plan to give Neji the best gift ever. How would Neji react?


**Nejiten one-shot**

**Happy Birthday Neji!**

Tenten couldn't believe that Sakura, Kiba, and Ino had done this to her. How have she gotten in this much trouble?

Today was Neji's birthday and Team Gai had prepared a party to celebrate him. They had invited all the teams to the party they were all having a lot of fun.

_**Flash back**_

"_I can't believe that Hyuuga he is worst than Naruto how can he not see how much Tenten loves him" said Ino talking with Sakura and Kiba_

"_I know we should help her" said Sakura smiling with an idea_

"_What do you have in mind" Kiba smiled when Sakura shared her plan with them._

_**End Flash back**_

At some point of the party Sakura, Kiba, and Ino took Tenten to some room knock her out and put her in Neji's room. And not only did they tie her so she couldn't escape but they left her with nothing more than the ribbon that she was tied with to cover her naked body. (Kiba did not participate in the last part only on the knocking part)

And she could not face Neji looking like that she tried to escape but all she had done was loosen the ribbon around her body and she would not take the chance that for struggling the ribbon would fall off. She was trying to come up with another solution when Neji entered the room, HIS room.

"I do no what to be disturbed I want to rest" Tenten shivered at the idea of being along with Neji till tomorrow and being almost naked

"As you wish Neji-san" answered the servant

Neji close the door and lock it, and he started to take off his shoes. Tenten hoped that after that he would go to sleep so she could get out of there before anyone saw her, she was thankful that she had manage to get off the bed were she had awaken and move to one side of the room by the window that way she won't be the first thing you saw when you got in.

Neji started to take his clothes off and Tenten froze when he took off his pants leaving him in his boxers. When he was about to take them off he noticed the presence of someone else in his room he turn slowly and Tenten gasped when she saw that he was staring directly at her

"Tenten?" said the Hyuuga stating to get closer but stopped when he realized that Tenten was almost naked with only a ribbon sexy tied around her body making Tenten's curves more evident, and tempted Neji's mind to go wild.

"Tenten what is the meaning off this" said Neji very slowly trying hard to keep his eyes on her face and only her face

"Hmmm mmm Hm" Tenten to explain but she still was all wrapped in ribbon

"Wait a sec I'll untie you" Neji started to walk towards the Kunoichi again, putting his shirt on the front part of her body and grabbed a piece of ribbon in his hands

"HMM HMMM HHHM" protested Tenten trying to stop him

"Don't worry I wont let my shirt fall off you" he said gently and pressing his chest against her holding the shirt between them "and I'll be very careful taking the ribbon off" he reassured her putting his arms around her starting to untie the ribbon in Tenten's body.

Tenten wanted to die, to be swallowed by the ground, and cursed Ino, Kiba, and Sakura for this. She couldn't take that she was almost naked in front of Neji, with him being only in his boxers and so close to her.

Neji's mind started wondering and his hand felt like fire against her skin Neji had loved her for a long time now but had been afraid of loosing his friendship with Tenten so kept his emotions under control and lived under a world without her. But now it was very difficult for the Hyuuga to stay under control with Tenten so close to him and so beautiful in his eyes so he lean into her mouth.

Tenten was shocked and froze in place by Neji's lips; he would always give her special treatment **very** special treatment that he would save only for her when they were alone. He would hold her close to him when she was sad, and play along with whatever game Tenten would come up with.

Neji gently pulled away and lean in Tenten's ear

"I love you" Tenten though she was the luckiest woman on Earth, because **the **genius Neji Hyuuga Ice Cube have just told her he love her

"I love you too" said Tenten smiling her warmest smile of all making Neji to lose all self control and kissed passionate Tenten's mouth rapidly taking possession of her mouth and slowly moving his hand up and down her back moving his fingers beneath the ribbon making Tenten shiver at his touch.

He loved her very much and he wanted her right now he just couldn't resist her petit body against his he wanted to make her his, he urged to called her **his** Tenten and make her his woman and lover and spent every day of his life with her. So he moved his kisses down her neck where his shirt and the ribbon didn't cover her skin asking for more. She hesitate but allowed him to continue.

"Neji the ribbon" Tenten moan at Neji's kisses he also wanted him, wanted to be his and enjoyed every touch of his skin, his lips and now, his tough.

"Sure" he answered taking that as an invitation for him to continue as far as he pleased.

So Neji took Tenten in his arms kissing her lips again while he softly put her down on his bed. Neji moved his mouth down to her chest getting rid of the ribbon and his shirt rapidly. When she was free Neji turn to her breast softly kissing and licking it while he massage the other one, Tenten could only grab to his hair trying to endure his touch.

"Tenten be mine" he said when he finish licking her breasts

"I am Neji" she said sliding his only piece of clothe off

That night Neji and Tenten became one and sleep together in each others arms.


End file.
